Us Aagainst Them All
by Rizue22
Summary: Mengapa Kazune tidak menyetujui hubungan Himeka dan Michiru?  RnR  Chap1: prolog
1. Chapter 1

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warns:**

**AU!**

**OOc, typo, gaje (kayak muka saya)**

**Pairs: MichiHime (yang sangat jarang, ayo kita lestarikan! #ditimpuk sapu)**

**Slight KazuKarin**

Lari…

Mereka terus berlari, berkejar-kejaran menyusuri indahnya pantai. Tidak mempedulikan sengatan matahari yang membakar kulit atau panasnya pasir putih yang menyentuh telapak kaki. Hanya tawa dan indahnya kebersamaan.

"Jangan lari Himeka!" seru pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya kelelahan mengejar sang kekasih.

"Kejar aku dulu kalau bisa," sahut gadis itu –Kujyou Himeka.

"Awas ya kalau kena!"

'GREP!'

"Kena kau!"

"Hahaha…." Tawa sang gadis. Himeka merasa geli ketika kekasihnya –Michiru Nishikiori–memeluknya dari belakang. Ombak pun menyaksikan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Duduklah!" pinta Michiru. Himeka hanya mengangguk.

"Eh?" Himeka kaget ketika Michiru menggenggam tangan kanannya. Seketika wajah cantiknya memerah. Michiru meletakkan tangan kekasihnya di dadanya yang bidang.

'Berdegup,' pikir Himeka.

"_You were always there," _ seru Michiru.

Hening sesaat.

"Sudah jam 9," ujar Himeka lembut –seperti biasa—membuyarkan lamunan sang kekasih.

"Eh, apa? Oh iya, sudah jam 4, 30 menit lagi kita harus pergi les!" tutur Michiru . "Apa kau membawa baju ganti _Hime_? Bajumu basah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Michi, lagipula aku—"

"Pakai jaketku ini supaya kau tidak masuk angin, ayo kita berangkat ke les," Michiru mengenakkan jaket hitamnya di bahu Himeka, membuat pipi putih Himeka memerah sejenak.

"_Arigatou," _ kata Himeka.

**On the way…**

"Michi, kau tahu kan _aniki_ku, Kazune tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. A—apa yang akan kamu—?"

Michiru yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas ketika Himeka bertanya seperti itu. "—Apa yang kau pikirkan _Hime_? Sekeras-kerasnya Kazune menentang hubungan kita, aku akan tetap memperjuangkannya. Karena apa? Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, _Hime_," tutur michiru dengan wajah yang memerah, begitupun dengan Himeka.

"_Arigatou _Michi. _A—aishiteru_," ujar Himeka dengan wajah yang memerah. Michiru hanya mengangguk.

**(^_^)**

'BLUG!'

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menutup pintu dengan kerasnya ketika sang adik pulang, ia mengetahui kalau sang adik—Himeka—baru saja berkencan dengan Michiru.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali, jauhi Michiru. Aku melakukan ini karena aku adalah kakakmu dan Michiru adalah sahabatku," bentak _aniki_ Himeka—Kazune Kujyou.

"Sudahlah Kazune, lagipula kan mereka—"

"—Kamu diam saja Karin, ini urusanku dengan adikku! Himeka, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku menyayangimu? Semenjak kedua orang tua kita meninggal, aku diberi amanat untuk mengurusmu, tapi mengapa kau malah membantahku?"

Hening sejenak.

"Jawab aku Himeka!" seru Kazune dengan keras, sementara Himeka tetap menangis tersedu.

Tanpa Karin dan Kazune sadari, Himeka pingsan dengan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"_Shit_!" umpat Kazune. "Karin, cepat panggil ambulans!" perintah Kazune.

"_Ha—haik_!"

'Himeka, aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti Michiru yang notabene adalah sahabatku dan kau yang notabene adalah adikku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau ada orang yang bersedih atas kepergianmu nanti kecuali aku,' batin Kazune.

**(TBC)**

Keep or delete?

Answer in review


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warns:**

**AU!**

**OOc, typo, gaje (kayak muka saya)**

**Pairs: MichiHime (yang sangat jarang, ayo kita lestarikan! #ditimpuk sapu)**

**Slight KazuKarin**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy reading minna-san!**

"Ini salahku, Karin. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak membentak Himeka pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini," kata Kazune. Tangannya menopang wajahnya yang menunduk. Karin hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kazune dengan lembut.

"I—ini bukan salahmu, Kazune. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Hime_-chan _memang sering pingsan 'kan kalau ia sedang kaget atau apa? Aku sebagai sahabat lamanya mengetahui hal itu, apa kau sebagai _aniki_nya tidak mengetahui hal itu sama sekali?" tutur Karin. Kazune mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Karin.

"Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku memang mengetahui hal itu. Himeka adalah anak yang lemah, sejak kecil ia memang suka sakit-sakitan. Oleh karena itu aku _overprotective _terhadapnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya," ujar Kazune.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kazune. Sekarang kita berdoa saja semoga dia baik-baik saja," hibur Karin. Kazune hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama berselang, keluarlah seorang dokter yang selesai memeriksa Himeka. Kazune langsung beranjak.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?" tanya Kazune.

"Sepertinya keadaannya memburuk. Untuk lebih jelasnya anda bisa ikut saya ke ruangan saya," jawab dokter itu. Kazune hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti, sementara Karin tetap duduk di kursi tunggu atas perintah Kazune.

"Bagaimana, Dok?"

Dokter itu menghela nafas. "Kujyou-_sama_, menurut analisa kami—tim kedokteran. Penyakit Himeka-_sama_ semakin parah, sebaiknya Anda segera memutuskan agar Himeka-_sama _agar menjalankan _chemotherapy_, walaupun tidak menyembuhkannya, setidaknya rasa sakit Himeka-_sama _bisa dikurangi."

"Ta—tapi Dok, Himeka akan kesakitan. Dan menurut buku yang sayabaca, _chemotherapy _itu berefek tidak baik, terutama rambut—"

"Ya, itu memang benar, tapi tidak ada jalan lain," dokter itu tersenyum. Kazune menunduk.

"Oh iya Kazune-_sama_, kalau boleh jangan biarkan Himeka-_sama _ _stress_ atau tertekan, karena ini hanya akan memperparah keadaannya," kata dokter itu.

"Baiklah, Dok. Saya akan pikir-pikir lagi. _Arigatou_!" seru Kazune seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali menangisi Himeka, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia ingin terlihat kuat di mata orang-orang terutama Karin dan Himeka.

"Kazune, bagaimana kata dokter?" tanya Karin ketika Kazune memasuki ruangan rawat inap Himeka.

"Di—dia…. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bicarakan saja di rumah, sekarang biarkan Himeka beristirahat," jawab Kazune. Matanya menatap nanar pada Himeka yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan alat bantuan pernafasan yang terpasang di tubuh lemahnya.

"Baiklah!" lirih Karin.

"Kazune, kalau boleh tahu Hime-_chan _itu sakit apa?" tanya Karin. Kazune tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Karin ataupun orang-orang yang ramai bercakap-cakap di gerbong kereta yang ditumpanginya. Pikirannya fokus pada Himeka.

"Eh, ada apa Karin?" tanya Kazune.

"Huhh, kau melamun Kazune?" sahut Karin. Kazune hanya menunduk. "Himeka sakit apa?" ulang Karin.

Kazune hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Ia berpikir sejenak. 'Apa memang aku harus bercerita kepada Karin? Tapi, bagaimana kalau Karin memberitahukannya kepada Michi?'

"Kazune?"

"Eh iya. Se—sebenarnya, Himeka mengidap _leukemia_," jawab Kazune. "Tapi, aku mohon kamu jangan memberitahukannya kepada Michiru. Biarkan aku saja yang menangis atas kepergiaannya," lanjutnya. Mata Karin membulat. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sahabat terdekatnya mengidap penyakit separah itu?

"Ta—tapi, dia a—akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Kazune?" tanya Karin, tersirat kekhawatiran dalam mata safirnya.

"Aku harap begitu!" sahut Kazune dingin.

**(_")**

Michiru terus melirik ke arlojinya yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. 'Kenapa sudah jam 7 Himeka belum datang juga?' batinnya.

Michiru mencoba sekali lagi mengirimkan _e-mail _kepada Himeka. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada balasan. Michiru semakin cemas ketika guru matematika mulai masuk ke kelasnya dan mengajar. Tak biasanya Himeka datang terlambat.

Jangankan mendengar pelajaran yang diberikan Yumeko-_sensei_, bola mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap kosong pada bangku yang ditempati Himeka—biasanya.

'Apa dia sakit? Atau dia marah? Atau dia—ah, kenapa Himeka kau ini?'

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Masuk!" perintah Yumeko-_sensei_. Tak lama, masuklah seorang murid yang membawakan sebuah surat, murid itu pun undur diri.

"Anak-anak, ternyata teman kalian Kujyou-_chan _sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak masuk hari ini!" kata Yumeko-_sensei _setelah membacakan surat yang baru saja diterimanya. "Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran!"

'Apa? Himeka sakit? Apa karena dia masuk angin?' batin Michiru.

"Nishikiori?"

'Apa yang akan dikatakan Kazune nanti kalau tahu Himeka sakit gara-gara terlalu lama bermain di pantai bersamaku?'

"Nishikiori, kau mendengarku?"

'Lebih baik nanti aku ke rumahnya—'

"NISHIKIORI!"

"Eh, i—iya _sensei_?"

"Tolong jangan melamun, perhatikan pelajaran yang saya berikan!" tegur guru itu. Guru yang berwajah manis itu mendadak menjadi galak.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai, sensei_," sahut Michiru.

**\(^o^)/**

Michiru menghentikan sepedanya di depan _mansion_ keluarga Kujyou. Sebuket bunga mawar putih dan keranjang buah-buahan tak luput dari bawaannya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia menekan tombol bel di samping pintu.

'Ting! Tong!'

Beberapa menit kemudian—setelah Michiru pegal menunggu—pintu terbuka. Raut wajah Michiru berubah senang.

"Maaf, anda cari siapa?" tanya orang itu ramah—yang sepertinya pelayan _mansion_ klan Kujyou.

"Ng—ano, saya mau menemui Himeka-_san_. Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena dia sedang sakit. Bolehkah saya menemuinya?"

"Eh? Apa Tuan tidak tahu kalau Himeka-_sama _dirawat di rumah sakit?"

'DEG!'

"Ru—rumah sakit?"

"Iya, kemarin Himeka-_sama _pingsan. Hidungnya berdarah dan—"

'Pasti Rumah Sakit klan Kujyou,' batin Michiru."—terimakasih, _jaa._"

'Orang itu aneh,' batin pelayan itu.

Michiru terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memarahinya atau apa. Bagaimana kita bisa tenang kalau orang yang kita cintai—sayangi masuk rumah sakit? Oh, begitulah perasaan lelaki berambut coklat karamel sekarang ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Michiru langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar, sampai akhirnya ia menubruk seseorang.

"_Gomen_—Karin?"

"Eh, Michi!" orang yang ditabrak Karin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang itu—Karin—setelah bangkit dibantu Michiru.

'Pasti _dia _di sini!' batin Michiru meyakinkan. "Himeka ada di sini 'kan?"

"Eh—apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung. Wajahnya terlihat jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Karin, aku tahu kalau Himeka dirawat di sini 'kan, Karin?"

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?" tanya Karin seolah ingin memperpanjang keadaan.

"Ayolah Karin. Jangan mempersulit keadaan, aku tahu Himeka kemarin pingsan dan hidungnya berdarah 'kan? Mengapa kau tak jujur saja mengatakan dimana tempat Himeka dirawat?"

Karin memalingkan wajahnya. "Darimana kau tahu? Lalu apa kehadiranmu dapat membuat Himeka sembuh?"

Airmata mulai jatuh membasahi setiap lekuk wajah Karin. "Maksudmu apa, Karin? Apa yang terjadi dengan Himeka?" tanya Michiru mulai khawatir.

Karin menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke atas. Butir-butir airmata masih menggenang di mata hijau _zamrud_nya. "Le—lebih baik kau pulang saja, Michi. Himeka tidak ada di sini! Lagipula, kalaupun benar ada Himeka di sini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Michiru terkaget. "Te—tentu saja aku aka menjenguknya. Bagaimanapun juga Himeka adalah saha—"

"-Kekasihmu maksudmu?" potong Karin.

"Karin…. Karin, kumohon kali ini saja pertemukan aku dengan Himeka. Aku janji aku tak akan menggang—"

"—baiklah,ikuti aku! Tapi, kau harus janji jangan ceritakan pada Kazune," potong Karin.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru Michiru semangat. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tempat Himeka dirawat—VVIP tentu saja.

Mata Michiru membulat melihat keadaan Himeka. Selang infus dan alat bantuan pernafasan melekat pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Wajah Himeka yang biasa bersinar pun pucat pasi bak mayat hidup. Michiru tak dapat menahan airmatanya melihat hal itu.

"A—apa yang terjadi padanya Karin?" tanya Michiru.

"Di—dia, dia—dia baik-baik saja Michi. Kurasa dia hanya kelelahan," dusta Karin.

"Janga berbohong padaku. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk menimpa padanya. Jujur saja padaku," mohon Michiru.

"Sebenarnya Himeka mengidap—"

"—Karin, mengapa ada Michiru?" tanya Kazune yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Kazune, kamu kenapa—"

"Aku tanya, mengapa ada Michiru?" tanya Kazune setengah membentak. Karin kaget.

Michiru menepuk bahu Kazune—menenangkannya. "Jangan salahkan kekasihmu, _baka_! Aku yang memaksanya untuk menyuruhnya menunjukkanku tempat dimana Himeka dirawat. Sekarang, aku sudah tahu kalau Himeka dirawat di sini. Aku pulang dulu, Kazune, Karin, _jaa_," pamit Michiru. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya, Kazune menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu!" seru Kazune.

"Ada apa lagi Kazune? Kau ingin memukulku?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa ikut aku ke taman sebentar?" pinta Kazune. Michiru hanya mengangguk.

'Aku harap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk,' batin Karin.

"Kau ingin bicara tentang apa Kazune?" tanya Michiru tanpa basa-basi. Kazune tak segera menjawabnya. Duduklah ia di bangku taman rumah sakit.

"Himeka," jawab Kazune singkat tanpa menatap wajah Michiru. Alis Michiru mengkerut.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Michiru penasaran.

Kazune menghela nafasnya. Kali ini, ia menatap wajah sahabat lamanya. "Kau tahu kalau dia sebenarnya mengidap _leukemia_?" tanya Kazune—dingin.

Mata Michiru membulat, wajahnya membucat. "_Leu—leukemia_?"

"Iya, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia mengidap penyakit mematikan itu."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kau tidak merestui hubungan kami? Apa kau takut kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya?"

Kazune berdiri, ditepuknya dada Michiru pelan. "Bagaimanapun juga kau sahabatku."

"Iya, aku tahu hal itu. Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Michiru makin gemas dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau menangis Michi!" jawab Kazune. Kazune pergi meninggalkan Michiru yang diam di tempat.

Michiru semakin tidak mengerti apa yang Kazune bicarakan. Kazune menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali ke arah Michiru yang mematung. Ditepuknya bahu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Tapi, dengan kesungguhanmu aku yakin kau bisa membahagiakan adik kecilku itu. Bantu aku membuatnya bahagia, Nishikiori," ucap Kazune.

"Ba—bagaimana caranya?"

Kazune kembali duduk di bangku taman itu yang diikuti Michiru disebelahnya.

"Cita-cita Himeka dari kecil adalah menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang baik hati. Selalu saja ia tertarik akan kisah Putri Salju yang bangun ketika seorang pangeran tampan menciumnya. Kurasa, kaulah pangeran tampan itu."

"Kazune, aku semakin tidak mengerti topik pembicaraanmu apa. Bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?" mohon Michiru. Ditatapnya Kazune yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya. Sebenarnya, kini ia mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kazune menjadi dingin kepadnaya. Padahal, waktu Kazune tahu kalau dia dekat dengan Himeka Kazune terlihat senang—walaupun tidak Kazune tunjukkan secara langsung.

"Menikahlah dengan Himeka, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya membuat Himeka bahagia sebelum waktunya berakhir," jawab Kazune masih dengan tampang _stoic_nya. Mata Michiru membulat, tak percaya apa yang baru saja Kazune katakan.

"Me—menikah? Apa kau gila Kazune?" teriak Michiru. "Kami baru saja duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Apa yang akan orang katakan nanti?" lanjut Michiru. Kazune masih belum berani menatap sahabatnya. Ia malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Michiru yang masih kaget.

**(To Be Continued)**

Apaan ini? Abal gini?

O.o

Maaf , bener-bener maaf untuk keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini dan yang Kawaii no Ikemen. Tugas sekolah menumpuk, ditambah lagi sekarang jadi moving class—yang sangat membingungkan—ditambah lagi saya sedang UTS dan memersiapkan buat PKL nanti—resiko anak SMK =="—belum lagi tes nyanyi bahasa Inggris, saya pusing tingkat dewa #curcol# #lupakan!#

Terimakasih untuk **Hui en **dan **Karin EdCoustic **yang sudah mereview chapter pertama. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya? O.o

#ngarep#

Buat readers yang dermawan, ayo review #plak#


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warns:**

**AU!**

**OOc, typo, gaje (kayak muka saya)**

**Pairs: MichiHime (yang sangat jarang, ayo kita lestarikan! #ditimpuk sapu)**

**Slight KazuKarin**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy reading minna-san**

Michiru mencoba memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa, bola mata berbeda warna itu tak ingin terpejam walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Michiru mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kanan, namun tidak berhasil, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

'Sialan, aku insomnia!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Michiru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menggaruk wajahnya yang kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke perkataan Kazune tadi siang.

"_Menikahlah dengan Himeka, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya membuat Himeka bahagia sebelum waktunya berakhir_."

'Aku memang mencintai Himeka, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menikah dengannya saat ini 'kan?' tanya Michiru dalam hati. Hal ini membuatnya galau. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin membahagiakan Himeka sebelum Himeka pergi—ah tidak, Himeka tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Karena lelah, akhirnya Michiru bisa tertidur.

**xXx**

Siang ini, setelah selesai mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah Michiru langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat Himeka dirawat. Ia nampak tergesa-gesa, kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan cepat—walau tidak berlari—di lantai rumah sakit. Ia merasa senang karena Karin dan Kazune telah memberitahukannya kalau Himeka sudah sadar.

'Tok-tok-tok!'

"Ma—suk."

"_Konnichiwa Hime-chan_! _Daijoubu_?" tanya Michiru dengan wajah berseri-seri. Himeka tersenyum begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Ingin rasanya ia bangkit, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"_Konnichiwa_, aku baik Michi," jawab Himeka. Michiru duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Himeka. Ia tak tahu obrolan apa yang akan ia buka. Mungkin kecelakaan 16 siswa TK di Medan atau kenaikan harga sembako bisa menjadi topik bagus.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Himeka lemah.

"Ah—ya?" sahut Michiru yang lamunannya buyar. Himeka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" ulang Himeka. "Sudah, sekarang sudah pulang. Teman-teman bilang mereka sangat merindukanmu," ujar Michiru. Tangan Michiru sudah gatal, ia gatal ingin membelai rambut Himeka mesra. Maka dari itu, Michiru mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk membelai surai _indigo _cantik itu.

'Sreeettt!'

Namun, alangkah kagetnya Michiru. Beberapa lembar surai _indigo _itu terlepas dan menempel di tangannya.

"Hi—Hime—"

Himeka menunduk, matanya sedikit memanas. Michiru pun menjadi sedikit panik.

"K—kau?" Michiru menunduk, ia mencengkram sprei ranjang Himeka.

"Hiks… aku baik-baik saja Michi, tak usah sedih," ujar Himeka. Tangan kanannya yang tak terpasang selang infus membelai rambut karamel Michiru.

"…."

"Michi, dengarkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja, masalah rambutku karena aku itu—ano, aku jarang menyisirnya akhir-akhir ini," dusta Himeka. Gadis itu berusaha menahan airmatanya agar terkesan kuat di depan Michiru, namun cairan bening itu tetap mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah cantiknya.

Michiru menengadah. "Jangan berdusta Himeka, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Michiru.

"Ahh—aku jujur Michi dan aku—"

"Rupanya ada kau, Nishikiori," sapa Kazune tiba-tiba. Kakak kandung Himeka itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di mulut pintu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Iya, itu karena aku ingin menjenguknya," kata Michiru tenang.

"Tapi kau tak usah menjenguknya setiap hari, aku dan Karin masih bisa menjaganya," sindir Kazune. Himeka ingin marah karena sikap Kazune, namun itu terdengar mustahil mengingat keadaannya saat ini.

"_Nii-chan_?" gumam Himeka pelan namun dapat didengar Kazune. Kazune langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis? Kau apakan adikku?"

"_Nii-chan_, Michiru tidak membuatku menangis, hanya saja—"

"—ah, sudahlah! Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia," kata Kazune seraya menunjuk Michiru. "Kau istirahat saja."

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku heran dengan sikapmu. Kemarin kau berperilaku seolah kau—"

"—Aku hanya panik melihatnya menangis," potong Kazune. Michiru menatap Kazune.

"Tapi aku tak membuatnya menangis," bela Michiru.

"Aku tahu, dan aku berkata kalau aku hanya panik," ulang Kazune. Michiru menyerah.

"Sebenarnya, seberapa parahkah penyakitnya sehingga rambutnya…?" tanya Michiru tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Dia telah melakukan _chemotherapy _semalam. Itu penyebabnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau nanti kau mendapati dia tak memiliki rambut," jawab Kazune dingin. Michiru memijat keningnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah dengannya," sahut Kazune cepat namun tak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Michiru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh Kazune! Kau berkata seolah tak ada jalan lain."

"Lalu bagaimana Nishikiori?" bentak Kazune, kini ia menatap lekat mata Michiru. Michiru menjadi sedikit takut.

"Aku hanya belum siap, bahkan aku dan dia masih sekolah dan bagaimana kalau pihak sekolah tahu?" tanya Michiru lantang. Kazune menatap dingin sahabatnya seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tersenyum sebelum dia pergi. Dan aku belum memberitahumu kalau umurnya tak lebih dari 3 bulan lagi," ujar Kazune dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Michiru memejamkan matanya seolah berpikir keras. Tangan Michiru yang notabene lebih besar dari tangan Kazune menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kazune.

"Tunggu! Aku bersedia menikah dengan Himeka, apapun asal dia bahagia," seru Michiru. Kazune tersenyum kecut. Ditepuknya pundak Michiru.

"Itu yang ingin kudengar. Namun, aku tak memaksamu Nishikiori," tutur Kazune yang langsung meninggalkan Michiru, tak ingin memperpanjang keadaan. Michiru yang galau segera duduk di bangku yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya. Ia tak mungkin menarik kembali kata-katanya. Hal itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh lelaki Nishikiori.

**xXx**

Dengan sedikit ragu, Michiru menarik engsel pintu di depannya.

"Hahhh," desahnya.

Dan dengan penuh keberanian Michiru menarik engsel itu sehingga pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya seorang gadis pucat sedang terbaring lemah. Seolah menanti seorang pangeran menciumnya dan kemudian ia akan bangun.

"Hi—Himeka?" panggil Michiru.

"Ngghhh—" desah Himeka. "Michi?"

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Michiru. Himeka memegang keningnya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Ma—maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu, hanya saja ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu," tutur Michiru. Himeka menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku," ujar Michiru tiba-tiba. Himeka menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A—ka—kau bercanda?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku serius, _Hime_. Dan aku tak mau kau menolakku," jawab Michiru. Airmata Himeka berlinang. Michiru segera menyekanya.

"A—aku mau," sahut Himeka. Senyum mengembang di wajah Michiru. Mereka tak menyadari kalau sepasang zamrud menyaksikan mereka penuh haru.

**xXx**

Hari ini, tepatnya 2 hari setelah Himeka keluar dari rumah sakit, Himeka masih belum bisa bersekolah. Kazune memutuskan untuk mengundurkan Himeka dari sekolahnya karena Himeka bisa pingsan kapan saja dan kondisinya cepat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Karin setia menemani Himeka selama Himeka menjalankan perawatan di rumah ketika Kazune sedang pergi sekolah, karena kebetulan pula Karin masuk siang.

"Himeka, kau serius akan menikah dengan Michiru?" tanya Karin ketika Himeka sedang melahap roti selai kacangnya.

"A—aku serius Karin. Aku yakin kau telah mengetahui kondisiku, dan aku—"

"—Ah, lupakan. Hari ini kita kan akan pergi ke butik untuk _fitting _baju pengantinmu," potong Karin cepat. Himeka hanya mengangguk.

Karin menatap haru pada sahabat di depannya. Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa gadis sebaik Himeka bisa mengidap penyakit parah dan ia juga tak pernah mengira kalau umur Himeka hanya—ah, Karin menepis pikiran itu. Ia masih yakin, Tuhan akan menyembuhkan penyakit Himeka.

"Karin, kau melamun?"

Di sisi lain, Karin tak ingin melihat Kazune menangis karena kepergian adiknya. Sudah cukup Karin melihat Kazune yang menangis terpukul ketika Kazusa adik perempuan Kazune meninggal dengan Jin kekasihnya karena kecelakaan.

"Karin?"

"Ah iya?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk," dusta Karin seraya tertawa. Himeka hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf ya, aku makannya lama," mohon Himeka. Karin menjadi salah tingkah dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, itu karena semalam aku belajar sampai larut, ehehe."

**xXx**

"Himeka, mengapa kau memilih baju yang berwarna putih itu? Padahal menurutku baju yang berwarna merah muda itu lebih cocok denganmu," gerutu Karin ketika mereka telah keluar dari butik.

"Aku suka warna putih, Karin. Dan dengan begitu aku akan terlihat seperti seorang putri salju," kata Himeka seraya tersenyum. Karin miris.

"Eh? Iya, sepertinya kau akan terlihat seperti putri salju," ujar Karin. "Kau tahu? Kazune sangat menyebalkan kemarin dia tidak mengizinkanku pergi ke—"

'BRUK!'

"HIMEKA?" teriak Karin histeris ketika ia melihat Himeka pingsan.

Karin pun panik, orang-orang pun mulai mengerubungi mereka. Sekelebat, Karin melihat ke arah barat. Dilihatnya lelaki yang begitu dikenalnya dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kucir di rambutnya.

Karin tak dapat menahan airmatanya.

"Michiru dan Rika…."

** TBC **

Maaf ya update nya lama, sibuk banget. Hehe….

Guru aku sering banget ngasih tugas 1 siklus, haduhhh pusing deh.

Dan oh iya, mungkin chapter 4 akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Maaf yang review aku belum bisa balas karena gak sempet. Tapi, jangan ngapok untuk review ya!


End file.
